A Musician's Burning Love For Art
by DarkRubySparks
Summary: It's just a normal day for the three friends Yuki, Izaya, and Aria. Or...Is it? (OC fic. Look for The Floating City forum to understand more. Rated T for language)


**(Take note! Yuki is the only one that belongs to me. Aria belongs to pikachushinx, and Izaya belongs to Koizumi No Yokan. I collabed with them on this. Everyone speaks for their own character. Enjoy!) **

* * *

Yuki was walking down the hallway, humming to a tune for a song that she was working on. How could she not? She _was _the Super High School Level Musician. As she hummed to this tune, she went to her spot that she and her friends, Izaya and Aria met every single day ever since they became friends. While she waited, she went and got her guitar from her room, and started playing the tune to the song she was practicing for. However, she couldn't sing the words just yet. That was saved for later.

Aria approached shortly after Yuki did, scribbling something on her sketchpad as she walked. She immediately put it down as she saw Yuki there, and smiled as she usually did. "Hey, Yuki-chan!" She greeted.

"Hi, Aria-chan!" Yuki greeted with a smile, pausing her guitar playing to speak with her best friend. Or, at least one of them. "What's up?"

"I'm pretty sure the sky is up!" Aria joked. "What were you playing?" She said.

Yuki chuckled. "I'm working on a song, so I'm playing a tune for it." She answered.

"Awesome!" Aria replied. "So, we're just waiting for Izaya-kun?" She questioned.

"That seems right." Yuki confirmed.

"Well, as long as he's not late. My family hates it when I come home late, and they already get annoyed that I'm staying over here..." Aria groaned. Sometimes her family need to take a break. So what if she had friends? She was allowed to talk to people.

"Eh, I hate being late too. I just get stressed by it. But I don't mind if others are late, as long as they're not like an hour late." Yuki chuckled.

"I don't think any of us have managed to be an hour late, so that's good." Aria said. "My mom can't complain over five minutes or something. And my sister doesn't care, and my brother's at college" She said.

"Ah. You know, people these shouldn't be so uptight about if you're late or not. As long as they're there, its fine!" Yuki added.

"I know!" Aria agreed. "But my mom seems to think we're all in some stupid princess movie or something. She says things like, 'Oh, a lady MUSTN'T be tardy and stuff! She can't speak though, she did go marry a 'ruffian soldier' or whatever! AND have two daughters with him!" She raged.

Yuki slumped against the wall some more, sighing. "I know how you feel. My brother, Isoya Taiki, is always just complaining over the smallest things, when he's the one being hypocritical!" She muttered. She sometimes hated her brother, but she wouldn't go on and complain about it to Aria. It was Yuki's problem, and she had to deal with it.

"I get you. My siblings are awesome though... my mom wanted elegant young daughters, and she got me and Vivi, and Vivi run around playing video games and messing with the cat! And Xavier isn't even her son, he's only a half brother anyway!" Aria said, before realising she was going on again. She usually got carried away in conversation when given the chance, even though it was unintentional.

"Eh, I have three stepbrothers. And they are all half-brothers. At least, thats from what I remember." Yuki informed her, not minding the long conversation.

"THREE half-brothers?"

"Yep. Three. My stepmom, Fujiwara Ayumu, married three guys, but they all divorced with her, before my dad married her." Yuki explained.

"Wow! My mom said she didn't like people who couldn't keep their lover. She says that, yet she was married to a navy officer from a different country from her own that was already divorced once!" Aria complained. "My mom's nice and all, but... I wish she could get some common sense... I bet she doesn't REALLY mind people who divorce though."

"I think that she may really do respect them, but just has a hard time showing it. Some people are like that, you know?" Yuki suggested.

"Perhaps. But then she needs to stop complaining. Sheesh, she needs to give us all a break. I go and play with Genevieve and she yells at us for being 'unruly' and 'acting like a peasant ruffian' and stuff! And she keeps calling me Ariana. I tell her to call me Aria and she won't listen. My dad even told her that they agreed on Aria!"

"I'm really sorry you have to go through that. I remember how I always had problems with my mom. I mean, she basically FAVORS Isoya! It annoys me, because all Isoya does is bully me when I'm over at my moms! And my mom doesn't give a crap, instead complains how I'M the one favoring my grandmother. Now, my grandmother had actually raised us, when I was born, and WHEN MY MOM ABANDONED ME. Then, when I was older, my mom suddenly wanted me back?! I hated that! My grandmother had taught me about Jesus. Shes the one who helped me be who I am! My mom hasn't done jack! It just pisses me off, you know?!" She ranted, before she realized she had been ranting for about a minute.

"I think Jesus will send your mom to hell if she keeps being horrible to a perfectly good girl"

"It's not like that. She isn't bad! She is still nice. I guess it's just she has a hard time showing it. She still tries her hardest, and she still loves me. Its just hard for her, I guess." She explained. "Jesus is forgiving, and I don't think He would send her to hell because of that."

"Well, I guess not. As long as she's not bad to you. But still, favoring children isn't nice at all.." Aria said, looking forward once more.

"True. But it could be worse..." Yuki said, trying to be optimistic.

"I guess so. I've heard of some horrible things before. I am so glad that's not common.." Aria said. "Izaya-kun STILL isn't here?" She added, changing the subject.

"Maybe he overslept, or something?" Yuki suggested, realizing the same thing.

"Probably. Just so long as he didn't get into some kind of trouble or anything. I mean, Arson is a criminal offense, and he WAS Super High School Level..." Aria said. "Dunno how a criminal even got into our class, but he's nice. We had a Super High School Level Thief too, didn't we? High School of criminals, right there."

"We also have Arata Inoue, Super High School Level Gunslinger." Yuki added. "I hope Izaya-kun's OK though..."

"He probably is. He hasn't been known to, say, set himself on fire by accident. He's not that stupid."

"Eh. I don't think he even is stupid." Yuki chuckled. "No one is stupid unless proven otherwise."

"Haha, yeah. He does get angry easily, but I don't think he's stupid. I don't think anybody in our class was stupid, were they?"

"No, I dont think so." Yuki recalled. "I've heard some were in Class...78? 79? I can't remember. But no, I don't think anyone here is."

"We did have some strange talents though. Super High School Level... fangirl, I think..? I guess there are people in the world who can fangirl so hard they are invited to a world class school" Aria said.

"Yeah. I mean, I can fangirl over shippings, but Ayama-chan is just a pro! Doing all kinds of things dedicated to that!" Yuki commented.

"Mmhmm! Ayama-chan was fun. But still, if we had a Super High School Level Shipper, that'd be YOU!" Aria said.

"Eh-heh. I guess you can say that." Yuki sheepishly agreed. "Are we even allowed to have multiple SHSL Talents?"

"I dunno. Probably not, or else they would have actually given that to you. And I've been SHSL Crybaby back then, alongside Artist. Didn't take much to send me off the edge, huh?"

"Why Crybaby? I don't think you're a crybaby." Yuki reassured.

"I was back when I was thirteen though. Breathe in my general direction and I was bawling like a baby! It was ridiculous!"

"All of us get emotional. Trust me, I'm still sensitive. I actually cry a lot, believe it or not." Yuki admitted.

"Really? I don't really see you do that often" Aria said. "You're too busy being happy and shipping people and playing pretty music!"

"Well, I guess it was before I moved here." Yuki recalled. "In the 7th grade, I was just emotional." She chuckled.

"Oh. I can still cry a lot, but I think I've gotten better. Still bring the toy cat though" Aria said, rummaging through her bag for proof and pulling out the old toy.

"That is so adorable!" Yuki squealed.

"Heh, thanks." Aria said. "It's really old though.."

"Its still adorable." Yuki commented. "Eh, Im gonna find Izaya-kun." She announced, getting up.

"I'll come too!" Aria said, putting her toy back in her bag and standing up.

"Then lets go!" Yuki cheered, searching the halls. Aria followed, as per usual.

* * *

Yuki first looked in his room, but he wasn't in there. "Hes not in here!" She called out.

"Okay then! Maybe he's at the cafeteria?" Aria asked.

"That could be it." Yuki agreed. She then ran down the hall to the cafe. "Follow me~"

Aria obeyed, completely ignoring the rule about no running in the hallways. Nobody cared about that ANYWAY. She opened the door to the cafeteria, and checked in the kitchen too. "NOT HEREEE!"

"Aight!" Yuki confirmed. _Where is he?_ She thought to herself. "Where else shall we look?"

"Maybe he's on the toilet..? But we can't check.. perhaps in the gym?" Aria suggested.

"Sure!" Yuki nodded, grabbing Aria's arm, and running out the door to go to the gym.

Aria ran to keep up, not particularly wanting to be dragged. When they arrived, she frowned. ned. "Not here either!"

"Dang it..." Yuki muttered, before looking at the clock. "Oh crap! Were gonna be late for class-" Then it hit her. "Maybe he's there!"

"Huh? In class? WE'RE LATE?!" Aria said. "We need to get to class then!" She said, running back down the hall. Yuki also ran with her.

Aria opened the door to their classroom and entered the room. "YUKI-CHAN! I FOUND HIM!"

"You did?"!" She yelled, completely ignoring that there were a bunch of people listening.

"Kuh...?" Izaya lazily lifted his head as he yawned, waking up. "When'd you guys get here...?"

"Hi, Izaya-kun!" Yuki greeted, taking a seat next to him quickly with Aria. "We've been trying to find you all over the school."

"Oh? Have I been out that long?" Izaya cracked his neck.

"Yeah! You were super late!" Aria said, sitting down.

"Well, at least I didn't miss the whole day..." Izaya sighed. "Though, I could use a smoke..."

"Well, what now?" Yuki asked.

"Isn't class starting soon? Do you wanna meet up after class?"

"We could... I totally don't want to be here, though."

"We can't skip class though, so put up with it!" Aria said.

"Tch... You say that, but you know I do it often."

"And that's why you're not getting any A's any time soon!

" Tch. Like I care about that honours student bullshit. I just wanna be out of here."

"Out of class, right? Or this school altogether?" Yuki asked, being curious.

Izaya sighed again. "Done with this school... I'm almost done, though, but these classes bore me."

"Well, math is horrible, but you still need to finish school! Do you want to actually be able to get a job or anything?" Aria questioned.

"And honestly, school isnt ALL bad." Yuki added. "There are ways that you could make it enjoyable!"

"For a start, stop complaining all the time and just listen. Seriously, you need good grades to do things!" Aria said.

Yuki was feeling a bit stressed by this, so she went back to looking at the ceiling, and humming that same tune she was humming earlier.

"Tch. Still say it's no good to do all this shit."

"Do you care about your future, Izaya-kun?" Aria questioned.

_This is getting out of hand... What should I do? _Yuki thought, really worried.

"I do, but I don't need these classes for that."

"Well I'm sorry for caring about your future, but you need to pay attention to class."

_Calm down, Yuki. Its going to be OK. They're not gonna fight. They wouldn't do that! _Yuki thought, trying to reassure herself.

Aria turned to look at Yuki. "He does need to do his classes, doesn't he?" She asked.

_Crap..._ "Uh...Well...Its not like he shouldn't...It will affect him later on, but...its his choice to make. Not saying its right, but we can't force a path to be made..." She tried to explain, having a feeling she either pissed off Aria, Izaya, or both. Aria frowned.

"Well I still think he needs to take his classes" She said.

"I-It may be what you think..." Yuki stuttered. "And thats fine! But everyone n-needs to make their own path, whether its good or bad."

"Well.. just so long as he finds himself a job later on... He can at least not drop out of school.."

Aria muttered. Yuki sighed, turning back to the ceiling, trying to stay out of the subject at hand, and kept on humming that tune.

Izaya shrugged. "I'm not gonna drop out."

Yuki stopped humming for a second, and turned. _Thank God...I was thinking for a second he would choose dropping out of this school and leaving his best friends over staying here. _She thought to herself, relieved.

"Good. You need education, and I don't want you to leave"

"I don't want you to leave either." Yuki suddenly spoke out. "I-I don't want either of you to leave..."

"Hmm?" Izaya cocked an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Well, we're friends. It makes sense." Aria said.

"You guys are my best friends." Yuki continued, a tear running down her face. "I never want you guys to leave, considering all that we did. I would feel empty in the inside..."

Aria put her hand on Yuki's head. "Heh, I wouldn't leave! I'm not that silly!"

Izaya chuckled, and merely gave Yuki a light kiss on the forehead.

"Trust me... We're not leaving you behind."

Yuki blushed, trying to hide it beneath her tan skin, and smiled. "Thanks." She spoke. _Yet, I'm sorry I can't show the things that lie within in me for you two..._ She secretly thought.

"Woah, hold up Izaya-kun! Save it for your girlfriend!" Aria said. "Do you even HAVE a girlfriend?"

"Maybe I've got two right here. Ever think of that?"

Yuki sat a little straighter, her heart pounding faster. Then, she had an idea. "I need to go." She announced. "Can I meet up with you two later?"

Aria nodded. "Sure you can!" She said,before turning to look at Izaya. "Two? Wh-Wait. What are you implying?"

Yuki nodded, thanking them, before walking out the door, ready to set up her plan...

* * *

A few hours passed by since Yuki left the classroom. A voice over the intercom came on.

_"Can I get Aria Merritt and Shuichiro Izaya to come to the gym for a few moments?"_ It spoke, before signing off.

"What the heck?" Aria said, before getting up to go to the gym. As they got closer to the gym, music can be heard from the other side of the doors.

"Kuh? Why are we getting called to the gym...?"

The tune that they were hearing was that same tune that Yuki was humming to earlier. "Um... Yuki-chan..?" Aria guessed.

Izaya sighed. "God dammit..."

Aria shrugged and opened the door.

There Yuki was, on the stage with a microphone. She then starts to sing the words to the song that she has been working on for a while.

_One thing happens after another,_

_on a really stressful daa-ay..._

_But then your friends go out and say:_

_"Everythings gonna be okaaay..." _

Aria walked inside. Yuki was singing again? Not surprising. She sat down to listen. Izaya snickered. Nothing seemed to shock him anymore with this girl.

She then continued with the song.

_It seems that they'd really care_

_About the state that we're all in..._

_But no matter what, we still have the trust,_

_That still lies within…_

Aria nudged Izaya angriliy. "Oy!" She hissed.

_And you try and try to think,_

_how could they trust me?_

_But then you realize, that inside,_

_we are all famiiiily!_

Then, the song had a piano riff, [sliding of the keys at one time] before she moved on to the chorus.

_When there is a gloomy day,_

_your friends will be there to stay..._

_They will be there for you, as you for them,_

_And the three go together in har-mo-ny_

_And none of them will ever let go,_

_because I'll have you know!_

_The three are us, so let's be,_

_The three people in perfect harmony…._

The song went into the normal pace it began with, as back up vocals were playing for a few seconds. Izaya simply laid down and fell asleep. He needed another nap, anyway. Aria nudged him again.

"Oy! That's rude!" she hissed. Izaya simply replied with a loud snore. Aria kicked him. Somewhat hard. Izaya winced, but continued to sleep as he rolled over a few times. Aria kicked him again. Much harder. "Manners!" She hissed. Izaya sleepily glomped Aria and brought her in for a tight hug, presumably mistaking her for a teddy bear of some sort. Aria squirmed. "Hey!" She said.

Yuki sadly smiled, seeing them argue. Then she realized that this was part of the song! She continued to sing.

_When my friends are arguing like this,_

_I don't know what to do…_

_But when push comes to shove, let's just show a little love,_

_Because I swear we'll pull through!_

Then, with the next part of the verse, she got a little louder.

_And people say 'It won't work that way!'_

_But, let me tell you, I know they are completely wrong!_

_Because when we were young, we have stayed really strong,_

_And today, we still are best friends all along!_

Then, she hit the second bridge of the song.

_Even though we may hit a few bumps,_

_We can still go through this road of madness!_

_Because when we unite, it become oh, just right,_

_To get through all of thiiiiiis!_

Then, she said in the song in the same tune: _Listen up, and please understaaand!_ Before moving to the chorus again.

_When there is a gloomy day,_

_your friends will be there to stay..._

_They will be there for you, as you for them,_

_And the three go together in har-mo-ny_

_And none of them will ever let go,_

_because I'll have you know!_

_The three are us, so let's be,_

_The three people in perfect harmonyyyyyyyy!_

She then started shedding tears, but she didn't show the sadness she was feeling in the two arguing in her voice. Aria had soon given up trying to escape Izaya's grasp, instead sitting there pouting. She still listened to the song, though.

Yuki showed a little emotion in her voice at the cliff.

_Some people may stand in our way…_

_But like you have said to me,_

_We all have to believe,_

_That we're gonna be okaaaaay!_

_Just stand up, and saaaaaaay!_

_When there is a gloomy day,_

_your friends will be there to stay..._

_They will be there for you, as you for them,_

_And the three go together in har-mo-ny_

_And none of them will ever let go,_

_because I'll have you know!_

_The three are us, so let's be,_

_The three people in perfect harmonyyyyyy..._

_Woaaaah...In perfect harmonyyyy..._

Then, she started singing softer in the final parts of the song, when she was crying. But, she didnt show it in her voice. Aria had begun to ignore Izaya, and smiled once more.

_The three are us, so let's all beeeeee..._

_The three people in..._

_...perfect haaaaarmooooonyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

Yuki stopped, with a final strum of the guitar. She then ran off the stage, into the backstage, where she had exited. Aria waited for Yuki to come out, since Izaya STILL hadn't let go. If someone had looked closely, a trail of tear droplets can be seen. Izaya still stayed asleep, though fidgeted a little and seemed discomforted.

"Yuki... where are... you, Yuki..." He muttered out sleepily, clutching Aria tighter as he did.

"Izaya-kun, let go!" Aria said.

Yuki ran down the halls, tears leaving her eyes, leaving a trail. "Great. You have now embarrassed yourself to no end. Way to go, genius." Yuki muttered to herself, choking between words. She ran into her dorm, slammed it shut, and cried on her bed.

Meanwhile, Aria continued to try and get Izaya to wake up.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was glomping Aria. Hard.

"Uh... Did I fall asleep again?"

"YES! Yuki-chan was trying to play music too! Did you REALLY have to fall asleep in the middle of it?" Aria scolded.

"I wasn't trying to... It was just so soothing... And I was just so sleepy..."

"Whatever. Let's go find her." Aria said, standing up and leaving the gym.

"Yeah... Oh, and... uh, sorry." Izaya stood up and left the gym.

* * *

Back in Yuki's room, she was lying on her bed, where she was laying was soaked with tears. She had been crying, because she thought she had embarrassed herself, and that they didn't know what she was implying in the song. She cried about them never knowing that she actually has had feelings for both of them. She thought it was stupid, thinking that they would ever like her _that. _She buried her face in her pillow with a sigh.

Aria knocked on Yuki's door. "Yuki-chan?" She called.

"Oi. We're sorry... Come on, open up." Izaya added.

"Huh?" Yuki sat up, hearing the voices on the other side. "I-It's open..." She wiped her face.

Aria slowly opened the door. "You okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah!" Yuki lied. "W-Why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't sound okay..." Izaya remarked.

"For once, Izaya-kun is right." Aria added.

"For once?" He repeated.

Yuki looked down, and sighed. "I'm a terrible liar...Fine. I'll tell you. If you figure out the meaning behind the song: Yes. I have mutual feelings for you both. I wanted to represent it the best way I can...Through song. But..." Tears were streaming down her face. "I know i-it was stupid. It's fine if you don't feel the same way..." She turned around on her bed, not facing them. "I expected it..."

"...It's not stupid" Aria said. "Izaya-kun might have thought so, since he fell asleep, but it's not stupid."

"Hey!" Izaya spoke out. "I didn't think it was stupid. If I'd known you'd had a thing for me, I wouldn't have even let you finish before I tried to make out with you."

"A-Are you two implying..." Yuki turned around her head.

Aria looked to the floor. "I... I guess... Heheh.."

Izaya just leapt onto the bed and glomped Yuki, giving her a deep and passionate kiss as he did so.

Yuki's eyes went small. She couldn't believe this was happening! They actually liked her back the way she did them! Yuki closed her eyes, before her tears dried up. Aria stayed in the doorway. This.. wasn't a topic she usually approached. At all. She just watched her friends. Yuki had let go, grabbing Aria's arm, and pulled her on the bed with Izaya. She then hugged the two.

"T-Thank you..." She spoke softly.

Aria sat still. "..You're welcome."

"No problem." Izaya spoke, similarly to Aria.

Yuki hugged them tighter. "I love you guys.."

"Love you too, Yuki." Izaya gave her another kiss.

"..I love you too." Aria whispered.

And then, all thoughts of thinking that they would never like Yuki vanished instantly from her head, as they embraced each other.


End file.
